


Back to square one

by BlueCoral



Series: HideKane Week 2017 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 6-cinnamon, Hanahaki Disease, Hidekane Week 2017, I know, M/M, Very slight mentioning of Hide, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: Kaneki wouldn't mind, he guessed.





	Back to square one

Autumn.

Kaneki marked the date.

It was warm like the full bloom rose on his palm, wet with saliva. His mouth tinged with metal taste and bitterness on the tip of his tongue. The petals bright and red, the colour of blood. Gross, but Kaneki was confused instead.

Why this flower?

Mostly everyone would start with an innocent Gloxinia, sweet and beautiful for first falling upon sight of the one. Softer emotions twirled around a Lavender Heather, silent in their admiration, probably the most preferable way to earn a love's spark because the patient often last longer than other first symptoms. Sweetpeas were incurable, heart filled with pure and selfless affection.

A rose, full bloom one in his case, was feared if someone attained it from the very first moment. Quick would be the way for anyone who suffered with thorny types. Kaneki's one always associated with a second experience, when someone dragged in into the same pit of painful love again. When someone fell in love with the same person all over again, after getting the first feeling got rid of.

Terrifying, he usually heard, comments for a full bloom rose. It was deadly, sign of relentless love. Hard to operate, and cost a lot, but if someone earned this the second time, it's unmercifully brought you close to death's door fast.

Kaneki had never fallen in love. Not one he ever remembered anyway.

The appearance of this flower showed the opposite however, and if what he thought was true, then Kaneki guessed he wouldn't mind it.

The one he loved worth it afterall. For every single bud of flowers Kaneki would be sprouting, those warm eyes was all he needed to consume. _He_ deserved it, to be filled with fondness and adoration each breathes _he_  took for living.

Kaneki wouldn't mind, he guessed.

Falling in love with a best friend again. 


End file.
